The present disclosure herein relates to a display apparatus and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display apparatus that is reduced in manufacturing cost and a method for manufacturing the same.
Display apparatus have been in the spotlight as next-generation high-tech display devices because of low power consumption, good portability, and high added value. Such a display apparatus may include a thin film transistor for tuning on/off each pixel.
The display apparatus may include a display panel and a backlight unit providing light to the display panel. The backlight unit may include a light source and a light guide plate. Light generated from the light source is guided to the inside of the light guide plate and then provided to the display panel.